Robin
Robin is a new character introduced in Kingdom Hearts III. He originally appeared in the Batman series as his sidekick. But now he's a partner to both him & Sora, & is voiced by James Arnold Taylor in the US dub, & Soichiro Hoshi in the original Japanese version. His real name is Tim Drake, Robin is just is just his superhero codename. He will have 4 alternate costumes. Attack: Batarang, staff aka a metal pole, & Jeet Kune Do. Homeworld: Gotham City Friends: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Lea, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Roxas, Xion, Huntress, Azrael, Commissioner Gordon, Batman, Alfred, Nightwing, & Batgirl Sidekick to: Batman Enemies:The Joker, The riddler, The penguin, Maleficent, Xenahort,Two Face, Killer Croc, Mr. Freeze, The Mad Hatter, Poison Ivy, Clayface, Scarecrow, Ra's Al Gul, Hush, Bane & Man-Bat HP:190 Journal entry Showing amazing skills of detection on his own, young Tim Drake tracked down Batman's secret identity & convinced the dark night to make him his new partner. As Robin, Tim is a skilled & quick-minded fighter, & Batman's most trusted ally in the fight for justice. Story Tim Drake was at the circus the day the Graysons were murdered. When Tim was nine years old, he stumbled upon Batman and Robin fighting The Penguin and recognized Robin as Dick Grayson when he saw him perform a complex acrobatic move. He deduced Batman's identity as Dick's adoptive father, Bruce Wayne, and began watching them from afar. After Jason Todd died, he approached Dick, now Nightwing, and tried to convince him to become Robin again. Nightwing refused, but took him to Batman so that Tim could be Robin. Batman wasn't happy with the idea of training Tim, but Nightwing and Alfred convinced him. Prologue When Commissioner Gordon lights up the Bat-Signal, Batman and Robin are seen in the Batmobile and on the Batcycle (respectively). They make a sharp turn, supposedly in the direction of the bank Clayface and The Riddler are robbing. Terra & Riku's story Once some of Gotham's most fearsome enemies escaped Arkham Asylum and teamed up, Robin and Batman headed towards a bank which had been robbed by The Riddler and Clayface. The Dynamic Duo made their way through the streets defeating the Riddler Goons, Heartless and Henchmen who tried to stop them. At the bank, Terra & Riku meet the Dynamic duo. Later, a fight ensued against Clayface, who was eventually knocked back into a cage in the vault when the security system pumped poisonous fumes into the air. Two-Face arrived in his Armoured Truck to rescue The Riddler and a giant key he'd stolen. Terra, Riku, Batman and Robin were unable to stop his escape, but did manage to plant a tracking device on the truck. Using the tracking device, Terra, Riku, Batman and Robin followed the truck to Mr. Freeze's old Ice Cream Factory. The quartet was immediately attacked by more Riddler Goons and Henchmen, but once they entered the factory, they encountered a new enemy, the Freeze Girls. By reaching the end of the factory, the quartet encountered Mr. Freeze and managed to defeat him. The Riddler escaped once again in Two-Face's armoured truck, this time with a Freeze Ray. Terra, Riku, Batman and Robin gave chase to Two-Face's armoured car in Terra's Keyblade Glider, Riku's Glider, the Batmobile and on the Batcycle (respectivly), successfully destroying it. Two-Face and Riddler went in different directions to try and escape. Riddler was cornered against Police Headquarters. He tried to fend of by making desperate attempts at the quartet with his "?" cane, but he was rescued by Poison Ivy at the last moment. In the Batcave, Batman used the Batcomputer to analyze a leaf from the vine Ivy used to save the Riddler. He discovered it was from the Botanical Gardens. Terra, Riku, Batman and Robin reached the gardens to discover the Janitors and Scientists under siege from not only The Riddler's goons and henchmen, but from humanoid plant creatures, presumably created by Poison Ivy. In a closed off area behind the garden's laboratory, Terra, Riku, Batman and Robin discovered and defeated Poison Ivy, but The Riddler escaped yet again (this time with mutant vine seeds) when he pointed out to Batman that Ivy caused Robin & Terra to fall in love with her, Robin had back to the batcave, while Ivy was arrested. Back in the Batcave, Robin & Riku attempted to solve the clues The Riddler had left at each of his escapes and concluded he was planning a siege on the Eiffel Tower. With the help of Alfred, Batman discovered his real plot was to stage a siege on the Gotham Gold Reserves. And sure enough, inside the Gold Reserves, they discovered Riddler and Two-Face. Two-Face created a diversion for the duo by shooting a nearby barrel of toxic waste onto the floor while The Riddler continued on. Using the Attract Suit, Robin created a swamp boat in which he and Batman used to reach Two-Face. A fight ensured in which Two-Face was nearly defeated, but he got away at the last moment, calling more henchmen and goons to cover him in his flight. Terra, Riku, Batman and Robin followed Two-Face through the vault. When they reached the gold in the center Riddler, who had already arrived, ordered Two-Face to attack duo. Two-Face was once again almost defeated, but ran to the side of The Riddler at the last moment. The Riddler then used the vault's defence laser to try and defeat the Dynamic Duo. Batman and Robin used the chromed gold in the vault to deflect the laser beams back at The Riddler until his laser was destroyed. The Riddler then changed his tactics to using the mind control technology in his "?" cane to take control of a whimpering Two-Face, and attack the Duo himself. Eventually, both Riddler and Two-Face were knocked back into a pile of gold bars, subduing them both. Aqua & Kairi's Story When the Gotham Diamond was stolen from a museum, Aqua, Kairi, Batman and Robin found Catwoman fleeing from the scene and gave chase to her on the rooftops of Gotham. They caught up with her, once and a short fight ensued, after which Catwoman escaped. The duo continued to follow her above the city until she was finally cornered. She drew Batman in for a kiss, which Robin & Aqua found disgusting, & Kairi was just jealous. Shortly after, she threw the diamond to the streets below, causing Robin to go after it, failing to catch it. Catwoman was then arrested and placed in a police van. While on his watercraft, Robin, along with Batman in the Batboat, & Aqua & Kairi on their Keyblade gliders, were ambushed by Penguin Goons in submarines. The duo worked their way through the harbour, to find The Penguin's Submarine. The submarine was destroyed, Penguin and Killer Croc, (who had helped Penguin escape the museum earlier) headed for the sewers. Batman and Robin caught up with the criminals, but Killer Croc threw the door which gave access to the sewer in Robin's direction to cause a diversion. Robin was scarred across his right eye, & his mask broke at the same time. Luckily, being the mage she was, Aqua managed to heal his scar & it went away, like it wasn't even there. Aqua, Kairi, Batman and Robin followed the criminals into the sewer where they were attacked by Penguin's Henchmen and Goons. The Quartet eventually reached the Police Headquarters, by way of the sewage system, to find Catwoman had been freed and that she had fled the scene with Penguin. Killer Croc was waiting for the dynamic quartet in an area of toxic waste where they couldn't reach him, and began throwing nearby debris in his direction. When Croc would briefly and periodically change his tactics and charge at Aqua, Kairi, Batman or Robin, the quartet used the time to strike and defeat him. When Croc fell against the wall, he dropped a flyer for the Gotham City Zoo. When Aqua, Kairi, Batman and Robin reached the zoo, they discovered the Man-Bat in the hull of a boat Penguin had been using as a lookout. During a scuffle, Man-Bat was tripped, then wrapped in his own wings and defeated. Aqua, Kairi, Batman and Robin continued on to the "Arctic World" exhibit of the zoo to discover Police Officers had been defeated by a large group of Robotic Penguins. Aqua, Kairi, Batman and Robin made their way past the Penguin Minions and the returned Freeze Girls to a cave in the exhibit. In the cave, Batman discovered a satellite dish (which had been stolen by Bane previously) powered by the Gotham Diamond which controlled the Penguin Minions which were assaulting the city. Batman redirected Penguin's bombers into treadmills which gave power to the satellite, cutting off its power. Penguin, Catwoman, and the Freeze Girls attacked the quartet, only to be defeated and returned to Arkham Asylum. Joker's Return Edit While shopping for a new cape on the Batcomputer, Batman received a transmission of The Joker laughing at his camera. Alfred helped Robin to arm Bat-copter for the journey to the factory which transformed the Red Hood into the Joker to investigate. In the factory, Batman and Robin were attacked by Joker Goons and Henchmen. In the back of the factory, the duo discovered The Mad Hatter extracting the factory's chemicals. He made attempts to subdue Batman and Robin with his mind-control technology, but failed as he could only control one at a time. Meanwhile, Joker and Harley Quinn had captured Commissioner Gordon and threatened to kill him if the duo did not act. Batman and Robin reached the carnival where Gordon was being held, and a fight ensued with Harley Quinn, while The Joker escaped on his helicopter. Gordon was freed and Harley was contained in a Police Van for the time being. Batman and Robin meant to give chase to Joker in his helicopter, but ended up pursuing Scarecrow in his bi-plane. Scarecrow's bi-plane was shot down and crashed into Joker's helicopter in its fall. Both aircrafts were destroyed and the dynamic duo left both villains for dead, not to noticing that they survived by clinging onto weather balloons and fell through to the Gotham Art Gallery, where Scarecrow was captured by the Police. Batman and Robin scale a building in Gotham Joker, however, escaped the gallery and met with Killer Moth, who was to help him reach his destination. While on their way, they encountered Gordon, freed Harley Quinn, and were causing havoc on the nearby Police Forces. Batman received a transmission of the trouble on the Batcomputer. He and Robin reached the scene of the crime to find Killer Moth still there. They gave chase to him through the city streets. They eventually cornered and Robin threatened him with a bottle of insect-spray to tell them where Harley and The Joker were. Moth pointed through a hole in the wall he was pinned up against and Joker's truck was seen pulling up the Gotham City Cathedral shortly afterwards. Batman, Robin, and the remaining Police Forces rushed to the Cathedral. To gain entry, Robin opened up a window of which Harley Quinn jumped out. He and Batman used the water turrets mounted on the back of police vans to defeat her. Batman and Robin chased Harley to the top of the Cathedral where she and The Joker hid in giant bells. Once they were discovered by the duo, Joker summoned his helicopter for protection, but once the helicopter was destroyed again, it collapsed the platform which The Joker and Harley were on, knocking Harley unconscious. The Joker then attacked the Dynamic Duo, successfully defeating them with his Joy-Buzzer and knocked them unconscious. Harley was revived by the time Batman was. Batman threw a Batarang at the giant bells which disturbed the bats in the tower who attacked Harley and Joker who were then arrested by Commissioner Gordon and sent back to Arkham Asylum. Category:Heroes Category:3 Category:Ally Epilogue During the credits, Batman and Robin scale the side of Arkham Asylum with their Grapple-Guns. The Joker looks up out of the window in his cell and begins to swing his fist in anger. At the top of the asylum, the Bat-Signal shines. Batman and Robin aim their guns in the direction of the signal and the game ends with a close up of the bat logo on Batman's chest. Gallery Robin (John Blake).png|Robin's 5th costume based on what Darinn Lewitt-Henson might look like if his portrayal as John Blake became Robin. Robin (Chris O'Donell, v.2).png|Robin's 4th costume based on Chris O'Donell's portrayal in Batman & Robin (note that he bears an uncanny resemblance to Nightwing). Robin (Chris O'Donell).png|Robin's 3rd costume, based on being portrayed by Chris O'Donnell in Batman Forever (1995). Robin alternate outfit.png|Robin's 2nd costume based on his recent appearance. Robin (Arkham Origins).png|Render or the 5th costume. Category:Heroes Category:3 Category:Ally